I Touch Your Skin, Your Tremblin
by BTRlover17
Summary: PWP. Random, hot Kogan smut


**I Touch Your Skin, Your Tremblin**

**Pairing: Kendall and Logan **

**Summary: Random, pure smut. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, as much as I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

Logan moaned as Kendall pushed him against the bedroom door, attacking his neck with kisses and bites. The smart boy let his head fall against the wood as Kendall's teeth bit down at his pulse point, the blonde growling as Logan's hips pressed against his. Running his tongue lightly over the mark he had just left, Kendall pulled away, his hands moving to the hem of Logan's shirt.

The blonde wasted no time in ripping the material up and over Logan's head. He bit at his lip as he took in Logan's half naked form, watching with greedy eyes as Logan's abs tensed with every breath he took. Stepping into Logan's personal space, Kendall gently cupped Logan's cheek before smashing their lips together. His tongue immediately ran along Logan's bottom lip, the smart boy eagerly parting his lips.

Both boys' moaned as their tongues met, Kendall pinning Logan to the door as he attempted to gain the upper hand. Logan pushed his tongue forward as his hands moved up to grip and tug at Kendall's hair. The blonde moaned losing control of the kiss as pleasure coursed through his body, landing on his aching groin. Kendall's hands slid down to grip Logan's hips tightly, pushing the smart boy back against the door.

Rolling his hips against Logan's, Kendall smirked against the brunette's lips as let out a moan, allowing Kendall to dominate the kiss once again. The blonde continued to roll his hips against Logan's as their kiss grew sloppy, swallowing every moan and whimper Logan emitted.

Pulling back from the kiss, Kendall took in Logan's lust filled eyes and kiss swollen lips, his cock pressing fervently against the material of his jeans. Running his hands round to Logan's belt buckle, Kendall let his nimble fingers take control as he pulled the leather free. He cursed Logan's belt as it got stuck in one of the belt loops, promptly throwing it to a random corner of the room when it was free.

Popping the button of Logan's jeans, Kendall made quick work of the zipper before he tugged the material down Logan's legs. He watched as Logan shivered, kicking the material to the side as they pooled round his ankles. Stepping forward once more, Kendall gripped Logan's hip with one hand while the other moved to cup the brunette's cheek.

"Fuck I love you." Kendall muttered before promptly sealing their lips together.

Logan moaned in response as their tongues duelled, his hands moving to grip Kendall's shoulders. Logan's held lolled back against the door as Kendall's tongue trailed along his jawline, pausing to tug the smart boy's ear lobe into his mouth. The smart boy moaned, his fingers digging into the material of Kendall's shirt.

"Kendall...you're...wearing...too...many...clothes..." Logan panted as Kendall's teeth grazed over the mark he had previously left.

Letting his hands slide down Kendall's shoulders, Logan began to pop the buttons of Kendall's shirt, cursing under his breath as his fingers fumbled slightly. Finally reaching the bottom button, Logan let out an internal cheer as he pushed the material away from Kendall's body. Kendall dropped his grip on Logan to help the smart boy remove his shirt, throwing the material in the same direction of Logan's belt.

Running his hands down Kendall's chest, Logan made sure to drag his nails lightly over the skin when he reached Kendall's abs, the blonde sensitive in that particular area. Running a finger down Kendall's happy trail, Logan popped the button of Kendall's jeans. Tugging the zipper down impatiently, Logan groaned when he felt Kendall slap his hands away.

"Turn around." Kendall moaned hands tight on Logan's hips.

The smart boy didn't get the chance to move before Kendall was manoeuvring him round so that he now faced the door. The brunette shivered as he felt Kendall's fingers dance along the waistband of his boxers before finally curling around the material. Logan whimpered as he felt the material being tugged down his legs, shivering as the cool air hit his newly exposed skin.

He stepped out of his boxers when he felt them hit his ankles, shuddering as he felt Kendall's fingers graze his ankles. Logan moaned as he felt Kendall's fingers ghost over the sides of his thighs to run slowly over the curve of the smart boy's ass.

"Kendall." Logan whimpered as Kendall pressed a kiss to the small of his back, hands squeezing and spreading his cheeks.

"Ssh baby, I got you." Kendall whispered as he lowered himself to his knees.

Logan gasped as he felt a wetness flick over his entrance, body tensing at the new feeling. Logan's eyes fluttered shut as Kendall ssshed him again, pressing a comforting kiss to Logan's cheek. Licking a stripe over Logan's hole, Kendall felt his cock throb as Logan moaned, back arching. As Kendall began to flick the tip of his tongue against Logan's hole, the pale boy braced himself against the door, body trembling as pleasure coursed through his veins.

Logan moaned, hips pushing back against Kendall's face as Kendall stiffened his tongue and pushed it past the tight ring of muscle. Swirling his tongue as best he could, Kendall waited for Logan's body to completely relax before going further. Pulling back, Kendall let his tongue flick over Logan's hole before sliding a finger past the slightly loosened muscle.

"Kendall." Logan panted, his back arching as Kendall began to slowly thrust his finger, licking around the digit.

Logan looked down at his neglected cock as he felt it throb, watching as a bead of pre cum slid slowly down the side of his dick. Removing one of his hands from the door, Logan made a move to stroke himself but stopped when he felt slap his ass, making him shout the blonde's name.

"Nuh uh Logie." Kendall said, nipping teasingly as Logan's cheek as he slid a second finger in beside the first.

Said boy moaned, his head dropping to press against the wood of the door as Kendall began to scissor his fingers. Logan's hips bucked wildly against Kendall's fingers as he felt the blonde's digits slide over his sweet spot, sending pleasure straight to his already aching cock.

"Fuck Kendall, I'm ready." Logan moaned, body bowing as Kendall pressed directly against his prostate.

Kendall was quick to pull back, ignoring Logan's small whine of protest. Spitting in his hand, Kendall slicked himself up, hissing as his dick finally received the attention it had been begging for. Gripping Logan's hip in one hand, Kendall guided his cock to press teasingly against Logan's hole, watching hungrily as Logan pushed back against him.

Sliding past the initial ring of muscle, Kendall fought back the urge to thrust wildly into the boy below him as Logan gasped. That quickly changed into small whimpers as Kendall continued to slide in, Logan's body growing custom to the intrusion. When he felt his hips press against Logan's ass, Kendall paused, allowing Logan's body to adjust.

The blonde pressed kisses along Logan's shoulder as he waited for the brunette's signal to move. He moaned lightly when he felt Logan push his hips back slightly, his walls clenching around Kendall's dick.

"Move." Logan panted, back arching as Kendall slowly rolled his hips forward.

Simultaneous moans filled the room as Kendall began to rock his hips, hands moving to grip Logan's hips. Pulling back, Kendall slowly thrust forward, eyes fluttering shut as Logan's walls clenched around his cock. As he felt Logan's walls relax completely around his cock, Kendall picked up his pace, hands sliding up Logan's sides to grip his shoulders.

"K...K...Kendall." Logan moaned as he felt the blonde's cock slide over his sweet spot.

Angling his hips, Kendall thrust in, smirking as Logan arched and writhed beneath him. He knew he had hit Logan's sweet spot from the way the smart boy's hands scrabbled against the wood, hips pushing back against his own. Kendall let one hand slide up to clasp over Logan's while his other slid down to wrap around the smart boy's cock.

The brunette jerked forward, moaning Kendall's name repeatedly as the blonde began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. That familiar feeling was rapidly building in the pit of Logan's stomach; Kendall's earlier teasing having slowly driven him to the edge. A particularly hard thrust made Logan see stars, crying out loudly as Kendall repeatedly assaulted his prostate.

"Kendall, I'm gonna..." Logan whined head pressing against the wood as Kendall began to thrust faster.

"Cum for me." Kendall whispered huskily in Logan's ear.

Feeling Kendall's cock press firmly against his sweet spot, Logan let his orgasm wash over him. Something sounding suspiciously like Kendall's slipped past his lips in a broken moan as his seed spilled over Kendall's fist and the door. Kendall dropped his head to Logan's shoulder as his hips moved rapidly, the smaller teen's walls clenching sporadically around his length.

The feeling soon became too much for Kendall, the tall boy pressing his hips to Logan's ass for a final time. His hips stuttered as he filled Logan with his essence, the smart boy moaning at the feeling. Heavy pants and small moans filled the room as Logan and Kendall rode out the last of their orgasms.

As soon as Kendall's breath returned to a somewhat normal pace, the blonde pulled back, his now softening cock slipping from Logan's abused hole. The smart boy whimpered his knees buckling as Kendall stepped away. However the taller teen was quick, wrapping a strong arm around Logan's waist to support him.

Helping Logan over to their shared bed, Kendall made quick work of pulling back the covers. He watched as Logan lay down against the mattress, eyes fluttering shut as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sliding in next to his slumbering lover, Kendall pulled the covers under the both of them. Wrapping an arm around Logan's waist, Kendall pulled the smart boy closer. Pressing a kiss to Logan's hair, Kendall let his now weary eyes fall shut.

It's amazing what a declaration of love can lead to, was the last thought to cross Kendall's mind as sleep overwhelmed him.

**Okay so this was random and hopefully hot. This was just a random thing that popped into my head late last night. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
